Reclamation Project
by batman2.0
Summary: Korra has successfully reduced Kuvira's prison sentence in the wake of Jeong Shu's attack. She's saved Kuvira from the darkness in her heart, now she just has to prove it to everyone else. Sequel to Redemption Song.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

 ** _I'm back! This chapter picks up right after Korra breaks into Raiko's office and demands he reduce Kuvira's prison sentence btw._**

 ** _..._**

With a flick of her wrist, Korra melted the ice covering president Raiko's mouth. She stared pointedly, waiting for his response.

"You're lucky I don't have you arrested for this Avatar. You just assaulted the president of-" he was cut short, eyes widening as the water lifted back into the air in front of his face.

"Ahem... Well, uhm. I'm sorry Korra, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Kuvira's case has been closed." Raiko said after a few moments.

"That doesn't matter. I'll be holding a press conference tomorrow asking for an appeal." Korra said, not missing a beat.

"...Even so, why on earth would I reduce her sentence?" Raiko asked, not willing to give in.

"It's obvious isn't it? You know as well as I do that life in prison is excessive. Princess Azula was no worse than Kuvira yet she only received ten years, after which she became a prominent figure in the Fire Nation and spent the next 60 years helping people. Not to mention Kuvira may very well have saved the city from Jeong Shu. If nothing else she saved Asami Sato, who this city would've gone bankrupt without." Korra said, trying to keep the smugness she felt out of her voice.

"That's all well and good, but what kind of message would that send for me to go back on my ruling?" Raiko asked, growing frustrated with the conversation. Korra simply smiled, a dangerous little smirk that made the hairs on Raiko's neck stand on end as she took a step closer.

"We're alone here Raiko, we don't have to pretend you're anything but a selfish, power hungry excuse of a man. And you're going to be up for reelection next year, right? I'm pretty sure a stunning endorsement from the Avatar herself will guarantee you the presidency again. Or, I can publicly announce my opinion that you're no longer fit for office. I've played it your way for years Raiko, but I'm done. So we can either keep pretending to be friends, or you can permanently make me your enemy. It's your choice." Raiko's shoulders slumped as he leaned back in his seat, searching for something to say but knowing he'd already lost.

With a heavy sigh of defeat, he looked up at Korra. "Fine... What do you want." He said, glaring at her.

"You'll appeal Kuvira's case, her prison sentence will be reduced to ten years of which she's already served six months. She'll be transferred to a minimum security prison, and I'll spend time with her every day helping to "reform" her."

Raiko said nothing, rubbing his eyes. After a moment he simply nodded, finally relenting.

Korra held in her triumph, trying to stay composed. "Thank you mister president. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but trust me, this is going to be a good thing. You know as well as I do that Kuvira has the potential to change the world for the better, and you'll be the one to give her that opportunity." With that said, she turned around and walked away from him. Stopping in the ruined doorway of his office, she looked back at him. Over her shoulder she said, "who knows, you might even be able to make this thing marketable. Republic City's greatest reclamation project."

...

 ** _And we are back with the continuation of Redemption song! I know Korra seemed a little extreme here, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Let me know what you guys thought, I should have the next chapter out by the end of the week :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Let this meeting come to order." President Raiko said from the front of the courtroom. "Avatar Korra has asked for an appeal in the case of Kuvira, otherwise known as The Great Uniter." President Raiko sat alongside Suyin BeiFong and Tenzin, all looking stern as ever. Korra stood before them, confident as ever and unable to hide her smirk.

"Thank you for coming to hear my plea." Korra said, looking around the courtroom. Amongst the spectators were several select reporters, as well as Asami Sato, Mako, and the recently engaged Bolin and Opal.

"Republic City was attacked once again. One of it's most prominent citizens-" Korra said, gesturing to Asami,"was kidnapped and nearly killed by an evil man long thought to be dead. Kuvira, with complete disregard to her own safety, came to help fight against him and save miss Sato's life. She saved Miss Sato and defeated Jeong Shu, who would have certainly continued his murderous and destructive rampage had she failed. I think we can all agree that her actions were nothing short of heroic. I truly believe she's changed, and recent events prove that." She said, glancing at Asami. "She can change the world for the better, and I am certain she would like to try. However, she can't do anything for anyone if she spends the rest of her life imprisoned."

Once again Tenzin was practically beaming, at least, as much as the ever stoic Airbending master could. The brash, arrogant girl he first met and trained had become an extraordinary young woman and Avatar, and his pride was overflowing.

"That's all well enough Avatar Korra, but what exactly are you expecting we do?" Raiko asked, acting as extraordinarily as only a politician can and pretending he didn't already know the plan.

"Kuvira must face punishment for what she's done, no one will dispute that. But spending the rest of her life in prison is both excessive and a waste of her natural talents. So, I am requesting that Kuvira's prison sentence be reduced to ten years, of which she has already served six months. And I will spend every day with her if I have to, making sure that she truly has changed." Korra said, sitting down soon after. This fight had been won days ago, now all she had to do was wait for the final bell to ring.

"Very well. My advisors and I will retreat to my private chambers to discuss this plea and make a final judgement."

...

And so it was that Kuvira found herself two weeks after her confrontation with Jeong Shu sitting in a small room, made entirely of platinum, across from Korra on her new bed.

"I can't believe it..." Kuvira said, looking around her new cell, which seemed more like a simply furnished bedroom than anything else. A wooden bedside desk and chair, small cabinet, a glassless platinum barred window, and her bed with green cotton sheets.

"How did- I mean what did you... What did you do?" Kuvira asked. For all the months she'd spent in her tiny wooden cage, she had just humored Korra's promises; she never once believed she would ever have a chance at freedom.

"Let's just say Raiko isn't as difficult to persuade as he seems." Korra said with a half smirk and a glint in her eyes that Kuvira could only describe as 'devilish'.

"So, this is it then? Just bide my time in here for ten years, then go back to the world?" Kuvira asked.

"Well, nine and half years, but yeah." Korra said before taking a deep breath. "So... In the fight with Jeong Shu, right at the end you- you'd lost a lot of blood and were pretty beaten up so I don't know if you remember everything and-"

"Korra." Kuvira said sharply, "you're rambling."

"Oh, sorry. It's just, right before you beat him you... Said something." Nervousness was evident on her face as Korra looked down at her crossed legs.

 _Said something? What did I-_

 **-"And how do you want to die, Avatar? Maybe I'll crush your heart, or rip open your throat. Or maybe I'll just cut you, just enough, and watch you bleed to death at my feet." Jeong said, laughing maniacally.**

 **"No... No. You won't take her from me..." Kuvira said, struggling to stand.**

 **"What the... How are you alive?!" Jeong yelled, truly shocked.**

 **"Kuvira? What... What happened to you?" Korra asked. The blood coating Kuvira's shirt suddenly began ebbing out of the cloth. It then shot to her hand, swirling around it for just a moment before she let it fall to the ground.**

 **"I guess you're right Jeong. I am like you. But there are a few differences. For example, I actually have people I love... People I care about and who care about me. When you killed my father I was too young... Too weak to stop you. But things change, I'm stronger now. And I know I'm stronger than you. And I will** ** _not_** **... Let you take the woman I love away from me."-**

 _Oh._ _ **Shit**_ _._

"Is... Is it true Kuvira? Do you-"

A gentle knock at the door interrupted Korra as she and Kuvira both looked up. "Um, come in?" Kuvira called out hesitantly. The lock turned over with an audible click and the door swung inward. Standing at its threshold was a short, hunched elderly woman flanked by two White Lotus guards. "Leave us." The woman said with a wave of her hand.

 _Something about her seems... Regal._ Kuvira thought. Korra stood as the woman walked into the room. "Hello, Avatar Korra I presume?" She asked, looking up at the Water Tribe woman. "I'm glad to finally meet you." The woman said without waiting for an answer.

"Uh, you too. But, um, who are you?" Korra asked.

The woman simply smiled as she noticed Kuvira eyeing her suspiciously. Though age had made her stature much smaller, Kuvira could tell this woman used to be tall, strong, powerful even. Her red silk robes brushed the ground behind her, her snow white hair tied tightly into a bun on top of her head; save for two thin strands which hung loosely, framing her face.

"I'm an advisor from the Fire Nation, I'll be staying for a short while to, well, advise young Kuvira here. Korra dear, could you give us a moment?" The woman asked.

"Um..." Korra looked to Kuvira, who simply nodded. "Sure, I'll be right outside." She said before stepping out the door and closing it behind her.

"Not a particularly gracious host are you?" The woman said dryly. "Young people these days, no respect for their elders. Well, go on then, offer me a seat girl." She said pointedly. Kuvira stood immediately, pulling the small wooden chair out from under her desk. Something about this woman made Kuvira think it best to do as she said. The woman sat with a light sigh, giving Kuvira a once-over.

"My brother sent me, seems to think I'll be able to help you." She said after a moment. "Kindred spirits he called us." She said, chuckling.

"Your... Your brother?" Kuvira asked, confused. "Who is your brother? And who are you for that matter?"

The old woman simply smiled, her amber eyes glinting brightly. "You really can't tell? My brother was the Firelord, now I just call him him Zuzu." She said, her smile growing.

"I am Azula."

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"...Azula. You- you're Princess Azula?!" Kuvira asked, shock evident on her face, her composure now nonexistent. This little old woman sitting before her was Azula, daughter of the evil Firelord Ozai and one of the most fearsome firebenders in recent history?

Azula smiled, her wizened face crinkling slightly. "No, dear. It's just Azula now, I gave up my title many years ago when I was married." She said, her smile softening at a distant memory.

"I see." Said Kuvira, still shocked and confused. "And, you said you're here to advise me? Advise me on what, exactly?" She asked, her brows knit together in confusion.

"That's going to depend entirely on you dear, my job is to help guide you on your path, not tell you which path to take. My path, shocking as it was, was never to wear the crown, but to simply to help my big brother bear it's weight. It took me nearly five years in prison to figure that out, and another five to come to peace with it. Somehow I don't think you'll have that same problem, am I right?" Azula asked pointedly, cocking her head to the right.

"I hope so... I mean, I've come to terms with the fact that I'm not the Great Uniter, and I never will be again... I never want to be again. But I also have no idea what I'm going to spend the rest of my life doing. Two weeks ago I thought I was going to drown in my blood, and a week before that I thought I would die in a prison cell. I never thought I'd have an opportunity like this, so I haven't exactly been planning ahead." Kuvira answered honestly, her shoulders slumping as the weight of that realization hit her for the first time. She was lost. She wasn't alone of course, she had friends now, but she also had absolutely no direction in her life anymore.

Azula's smile never wavered as she reached out and gently laid a hand over Kuvira's.

"That's perfectly fine dear, you've got plenty of time to figure it out. I somehow managed to, and besides, you're much better off than I was back then." Kuvira smiled finally as the former Fire Nation princess rose to take her leave. It was amazing, she thought, that the war criminal known as Firelady Azula had changed so much. She seemed happy, peaceful, and what's more; people no longer feared and hated her as they once had. Maybe there was hope for the Great Uniter yet.

"Yes, I suppose I am a bit better off aren't I?" Kuvira said absentmindedly as she stood to walk Azula to the door. "At least my mind is clear."

"What do you mean dear?" Azula asked, looking up at her curiously.

"You know, I've always heard that for a few years after the war, when you were in prison, you were absolutely-" Kuvira's eyes widened as she cut herself off, realizing what she was about to say, and who she was about to say it to.

"...Crazy? Insane? Psychotic?" Azula said slowly, her voice taking on a razor sharp edge as her amber eyes flashed dangerously, making Kuvira want to take a step back.

"N-no! No of course not, that's not what I was going to say, I uh... I just meant that you, you know-" Kuvira was cut short as Azula began to chuckle softly, her smile returning. "Relax girl, I was only messing with you. For a while there I was completely nuts. I thought dead people were talking to me and half the time I didn't even know where I was." Azula said, her bright eyes dimming slightly.

"I'm sorry." Kuvira said. "I can't imagine what that must've been like."

Azula simply shook her head and smiled again, "nonsense. You have nothing to be sorry for. I've got to go now however, I'll be back sometime next week and we'll speak again. It was a pleasure to meet you Kuvira." She said, clasping her hands together and nodding, a traditional sign of respect. Kuvira however felt the need to bow, or kneel, or swear her nonexistent sword to the service of the Firelady. She instead opted for a polite nod, "and it was an honor to meet you."

Azula turned and knocked on the platinum door, and a moment later it opened. She stepped forward, stopping at the threshold in front of a very curious Avatar. She looked back over her shoulder at Kuvira, a mischievous smirk twisting the corners of her mouth. "Oh and, one more thing dear, it's a terrible idea to lie to me, it'll never work. I'm the greatest liar in the world you know, after all; I am a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings." She said in a deadly serious tone before stepping fully out of the room. Kuvira nodded again, her face like that of a scolded child. "Of course, it won't happen a-... Wait, _what_?" 

Azula's smile simply widened as she walked away without another word.

 **...**

 **Sorry it took so long everyone, I'll try to get better at this updating thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sweat dripped from her brow to the ground below, loud, sharp cracks sounded throughout the darkened courtyard. Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Dodge. Kick. Cracks formed and splinters flew from the nearly ruined training dummy, her fists and feet a blur as Korra attacked relentlessly. Emerald eyes glinted in the moonlight as Asami stood, watching from behind and admiring the view as the Avatar's bare arms flexed; the tan skin and pale scars stretching tightly against rippling muscle. Her body was hard as stone, but she moved with the lightness of a feather, the power of a rushing river, and with a burning intensity like a white hot flame. The fully realized Avatar stood before her, shirt soaked through with sweat, her hair matted to her forehead, and with blood trickling from her knuckles. Asami had never seen anything so beautiful.

Korra stopped suddenly, her arms dropping to her sides as she took a neutral stance. Breathing heavily, she took a water skin from her belt and drained it's contents in just a few gulps.

"You should probably bandage those hands, you know" Asami said with a smirk as she began walking forward.

"GAH!" Korra cried, dropping the skin and spinning around, eyes wide as her hands waved frantically. Asami only laughed as she came to a stop in front of the Avatar. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you" she murmured, smiling now as she gently took Korra's hands in her own, turning them over to inspect her bruised and bleeding knuckles. "You didn't scare me, you just... Surprised me" Korra said meekly as she felt her face flush crimson. "Mhm, whatever you say Avatar. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She said, tugging on Korra's hands as she began walking backwards towards the air temple. "N-no" Korra said, "I mean, it's alright. I was gonna go for a swim to cool down, I can just heal my hands in the water." Asami stopped, her head cocked as she pondered. "Hmm... Swimming? Sounds fun. Alright, lead the way." It was evident in her tone that Asami was telling, not asking, but Korra simply smiled, noting the mischievous glint in her best friend's eye. The two women walked in comfortable silence down the stone path leading to the beach of Air Temple Island. Upon reaching the white sandy shore, Asami wasted no time in kicking off her boots, shedding everything but her underclothes and wading out into the dark water. Korra was mesmerized by the inventor's boldness, and by every inch of pale, flawless skin now revealed to her. "You coming in?" Asami called, now waist deep in the water. "The water's fine", she joked, smirking at the dumbstruck look on Korra's face. "Uh, y-yeah, hang on" Korra mumbled before following suit, pulling off her her tunic and pants, leaving her in more modest undergarments than Asami's, but still feeling extremely exposed. She began making her way towards Asami, who was up to her shoulders by now but hadn't once taken her eyes off the Avatar. Korra waded in until the water was just past her hips before stopping and submerging her hands. She winced, her body stiffening as the salt water invaded the fresh cuts, then began to relax again as a gentle blue light engulfed her hands. Asami watched silently, smiling as Korra's pain was literally washed away. When she was finished, she looked over at Asami, smirked, and sank straight down into the water, disappearing from view. Asami's eyes widened as she looked from left to right, trying to determine where Korra would resurface, when she felt something wrap around her midsection from behind. "Boo", Korra whispered in her ear as Asami appropriately freaked out, certain some awful monster had come to drag her down to the murky depths of the sea. She stilled immediately upon hearing Korra's voice, realizing the serpentine creature wrapped around her waist was actually just Korra's arms crossed over her stomach. "Don't _do_ that!" She whined, but Korra only laughed. "Payback for earlier" she teased, pulling away from Asami. The young genius turned to face the Avatar, whose shoulders still shook slightly from silent laughter. Asami huffed before splashing water at Korra, hitting her directly in the face. Korra's laughter stopped as her face stilled, blinking in surprise before the corner of her mouth slowly tilted upward. "Did... Did you actually just (splash) a water bender?" Korra asked, her hand already moving out to her side to gather water. "Korra..." Asami said slowly, backing away. "Listen, there's no need to do anything rash- KORRAAAAAA!" She screamed as a torrent of cold water washed over her, her previously dry and slightly curled hair now plastered to her head and face, pointing straight down into the water. Korra laughed as Asami scowled, pushing the wet hair out of her face before crossing her arms, a puppy-dog pout, perfected through years of training, already beginning to form on her face. Korra's laughter slowly died down as she moved over to Asami, stopping just inches away from her. "Hey now, fair is f-" her words were cut off as the inventor suddenly reached out to grab her shoulders, pushing down with all of her might, dunking the Avatar into the salty water. She came back up a moment later, spluttering and trying to push her hair out of her eyes. Asami's hands never left the Avatar's shoulders, a silent warning that she would do it again if she had to. Korra and Asami stood there then, staring each other down as gentle waves lapped at their shoulder blades before pushing past them towards the shore. Asami smiled then, her body relaxing as she tried to hold back laughter. Korra had less luck as she snorted suddenly, unrestrained laughter pouring out of her. Asami's hands never left her shoulders as she moved closer, laughing along with her. They stayed like that for some time, holding onto each other and giggling like children, stopping occasionally only to start all over again when they locked eyes.

When they finally calmed down, Korra snaked her arms around Asami's waist again and pulled her into a tight hug, resting her chin on the taller woman's shoulder. Asami was surprised at the display, but returned it immediately, draping her arms across Korra's back and holding her close. "Thank you... I can't even remember the last time I laughed like that. With everything that's happened- everything that's _still_ happening, I... I needed that." Korra said, closing her eyes. "I'm always here Korra, for you, always." Asami whispered, absentmindedly drawing random patters with her fingertips on the exposed skin of Korra's back. Korra pulled away suddenly, but only slightly, looking into Asami's glowing green eyes. She saw the question there, in the bright emerald orbs, saw it reflected in her own pale blue.d

 _What's stopping us?_

Before this, she could tell you. She could give you the answer. But standing there, bodies pressed together, only an inch or so separating their faces, Korra had absolutely no idea.

Her lips were warm in contrast to the cold water surrounding them, soft and sweet. Korra didn't know when she'd started kissing Asami, or if Asami had been the one to kiss her. In that moment she didn't even know her own name. All she could focus on was the ethereal beauty in front of her, the taste of cherries on her tongue, and the softness of her body as her hands roamed freely. As she slowly lost herself, giving in to her pent up desire, she forgot about everything else.

And everyone.

 **...**

 **So, been a while. I had no idea where I wanted this story to go next, but now I have somewhat of an outline. That said, I can't do this without your feedback. Whether you like the story or not, I need input people. So please, if you want this to continue, please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

 **Korra awoke the next morning, confused at the smell of sweat and musk in the air. She tried to sit up but realized she was pinned down by something warm and soft. She looked to her right and was met with Asami's sleeping face, relaxed, comfortable, with a bit of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth onto Korra's pillows. She looked to her left and saw clothing strewn across her usually spotless bedroom floor. Expensive, dark colored silks mixed with rough blue and black cotton. Memories of the night before suddenly rushed back to her as she smiled and blushed, realizing they were both nude. Her eyes then widened, her face paled, as she thought of her reclamation project. The young metal bender she hadn't seen in days. The young woman who had, in no uncertain terms, proclaimed her love for the Avatar.**

 **Oh. Oh,** _ **no**_ **.**

 _ **...**_

 **It's been a loooooong time, huh? Short little reintroduction here, I will be continuing this story though I don't know how often I'll update it. So, welcome back, and as always, please review.**


End file.
